narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Profile Wiki:Image policy
This is the policy for the image uploads. General notes Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. For example one or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. Re-uploads When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. Always upload new images under a new filename. Uploading images over top of other images messes up the image page's history and makes it hard to discern between images with proper tagging, and images without tagging that were uploaded over top of images that had proper tagging resulting in an irrelevant rationale being left on the page. The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is when you are uploading a better quality image of the same image (same media, same episode/chapter, same scene/page, same basic frame of the episode/manga) overtop of another. Image origins We only allow official images to be uploaded. Images directly from the anime and manga should only be used. And of course game images for game stuff. However please do not upload a game image for use on a page about something that is also in the anime or manga. Artworks from various art sites/sources will be allowed as long as the user properly gives credit and sites the source/s of their images in their profile; this is a strict requirement. The user will be deemed responsible and should be aware of the artist/s' rules and policies when it comes to their work. In the case when the artist requires said artwork will be taken down due to copyright and not properly crediting their work, the user is expected to follow through and remove the images. To not conform to this ruling will result in a warning and removal of said images automatically. A second offense will result in a block and removal of said images. Image quality For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with till someone uploads an image to replace it. However there are some quality things, like .gif images, which we delete immediately. A short list of quality notes: * Never upload .gif images, and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. We do not need animations, and the .gif format does not handle quality properly. It has a limited color depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format it loses a large amount of quality. We also prefer .png images over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. * Use a good filename. We have for images uploaded with bad filenames. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. * Don't upload anything from Leafninja.com; Leafninja uses highly scaled down and poor quality images. While it works for them, we have a very good thumbnail handling system. Uploading anything below full quality reduces the quality of the thumbnails a bit, and it's also kind to use high quality images cause it means that if someone has an issue viewing the thumbnail they can click and view the full quality version themselves. * Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with . However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. * Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use the raws, and for anime either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces it's originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. * If an anime image poorly represents a scene, a manga image should be used in its place if available. Also, colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page. Legal tagging :Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. :The copyright and rights to Naruto images ALWAYS remain with the creators of the series and their licensors, be that Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, or Viz. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a raw, scan them in yourself, capture them from a scanalation or fansub, or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. :That being said, it is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. :Also remember that these are about naruto series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyways. Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information and rationales. To tag images make use of the and templates. The old forum topic Forum:Fair use tagging tips... has some very helpful information for coming up with a fair use rationale. All images lacking these templates may be tagged for deletion using and . Also see for templates for tagging common types of images. Understand that images used in articles always have preference to properly tagged images. This means that if you upload a image without a fair use rationale, and there is already an image that exists that does have a rationale, that other image will always be preferred even if it is of extremely poor quality and you uploaded one of good quality. Under fair use laws it is better to use smaller portions of something. However we are only dealing with single frames of large videos. And small clippings out of manga. So as long as you clip manga images down to the actual thing you are trying to get an image of, and don't upload videos (we don't even have the facilities for, or permit this anyways), it's not something you need to worry about. In fact we prefer that images get uploaded with the highest quality you can get ahold of. MediaWiki handles thumbnails on it's own, so we don't need to worry about file sizes. Userpages Also note that these images are only permitted for use in articles, you are not allowed to use fair use images in your userpage. Don't bother uploading personal images for your userpage as we don't allow fan images to be uploaded anyways. You are still free to upload most of the stuff you find on Wikimedia Commons and use it here. Placement in articles When placing an image inside of an article, never use px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox. For infobox images, we always use an image depicting the first appearance of the character. Basically for Naruto Uzumaki we prefer a image of him in Part I, and for Madara Uchiha we prefer an image of him as Tobi because that is the first appearance and primary appearance we see of him in the show. Also note the preference of fair use tagged images in the Legal tagging section. See also * Forum:Fair use tagging tips...